Insanity
by ShadilverMephilverLover
Summary: Silver isn't himself at night. Who is he? What's he doing? He wakes up in his house, his room, his bed, under the sheets every night, but almost always covered with dried blood. People question at his sanity and wonder if he is the real Silver after all. Who can save him? Collab with YaoiTrouble1213
1. Chapter 1

I looked down at the bloody masecre that was once a body, my own body trembling. Then I looked at my hands. My hands, not anyone elses ,but mine. I had done this by myself and now…I was proud of it.

"See Master, I don't need your help, I can do it all by myself." I said proudly. Any sanity in my eyes led astray at the sight of the body in front of me. I looked down at the blood-soiled gloves covering my hands tracing the symbol in the middle of my left palm. I took a step back and something made a clanking noise.I sidestepped and bent down to pick up the item. I suddenly recognized it as my favorite weapon, an axe.

"I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you. Now look what you missed." I giggled. "Oh well"

"Well," said a deep voice from behind me "you learn fast. I am proud."

"Master?" I questioned my voice still a few pitches higher.

"Yes, I'm glad you killed him it saved my time. Grimm is where he belongs now."

"Where is that Master?"

"Hell." He stated bluntly "And please call me Mephiles now. You have proven yourself higher then just another pawn in my game." And like that he was gone.

(Next Day About 8:30 am Silver's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes only to close them again. "Why is it so god damn bright every morning!" I growled. Reopening my eyes I got up flinching as pain seared through my right leg. I hadn't done anything physical and most certainly nothing that would hurt that bad. I closed my eyes trying to remember recent activities ,but all I could remember was blood. Blood with it's metallic scent and crimson glare. It's all I could remember.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal an azure hedgehog with white gloves and red and white running shoes. "SILVERRRR! Guess wha-" He stopped mid-sentence his eye widening in horror.

"Sonic what is wrong?" I asked confused of what he was gaping at. All he did was step to the side allowing me to see myself in the mirror. My eyes widened far enough for me to think they would fall out of my head. This couldn't be me could it no it wasn't possible it couldn't be. "What the fuck.." I mumbled. The sound barely auible even in the quiet of the room. This couldn't be real not at all.I stared, unable to move. It was like a horror film stuck on endless loop. The only difference I wasn't the one watching. I looked at the bloodied hedgehog that stared back. I was aware of much more aches and pains littered across my body. "What the fuck..." I mumbled a little louder than last time. I looked down to see in more detail ,but there was nothing to see. I looked back up seeing the bloody hedgehog. It wasn't me , but Sonic saw so…. It had to be me.

"W-well I'm g-going to leave th-this to you kay? Kay, bye!" He had said it all quickly leaving the room as fast as possible and I couldn't blame him. I sighed in exasperation. I needed to get washed up. I really hoped no one was in the bathroom at the moment because I was going to have to teleport to insure no one else saw me like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is YaoiTrouble1213 here, but I normally stick to Percy. (it's not my real name, but just call me Percy) Anyway, I'm doing a collaboration with ShadilverMephilverLover. I am just filling in for here for this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

-

I shook my head towards my hand as I let the unwanted water drip out of my ear.  
Grabbing a towel nearby, I dried myself off before wrapping it around my now free-of-blood-stained waist.  
I checked myself in the mirror to see if I looked any different. Nope. Eyes? Nope. Fingers? Nope. I think I'm all good.  
When I opened the door, the fog from my shower pushed its way out of the crammed bathroom. I checked the clock. 11:34 A.M.  
I should visit Blaze. I could tell her what happened. Maybe she could help.

***

"…and that's what happened." I finished, scratching the back of my head sheepishly, embarrassed that I couldn't remember everything.  
"So…what you're trying to say is that you woke up with blood all over you?" the lavender cat asked.  
I nodded. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't ketchup."  
She gave me a look. "Oh, and you're so sure it wasn't concentrated Kool-Aid," Blaze swung her legs one last time before jumping off of the top of the house we were both sitting on. "If you're not so serious, then why would you ask me for help?"  
"I guess I'm just not sure of how to react to the whole thing. I mean, maybe I could've been hallucinating, but I doubt that because Sonic had that pale face and wide eyes as if he'd seen a ghost," I paused. "Since he's the hero and faced many dangers, that wouldn't be normal, right?"  
Her golden eyes had that calculating glint that I was very much used to. "It's probably because he never thought you were the kind of guy who kills. Much less covered with blood."  
I gave a nervous laugh. "Y-you mean ketchup, right? I never really liked ketchup…yeah…" I twiddled my thumbs for a while before I realized…and I slapped my forehead. "Chaos, I did it again!"  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. Anyway, if you're so scared that you'll do it again, maybe you should buy some bounds and click yourself to your bedpost or something…"  
"Um…I'll just see if I am going to repeat the process of what I did last night. Then I'll chain myself." Maybe. Maybe not. I don't really want to waste my rings though.  
She gave me a nod, and began to walk away.  
"Wait," I called, and I caught up to her as she turned around and waited for me.  
"What now, Silver?"  
"Can I spend the afternoon with you?"  
"…Sure. Why not."

***

I smirked.  
I was so going to beat Blaze at this! Obviously, my telekinesis will overpower her flames!  
I gripped the joystick and rested my hand on top of the four buttons labeled A, B, X, and Y. Blaze was to the left of me, and she twirled her joystick in her hands and pressed the buttons lightly, testing her moves.  
As the machine announced, "Ready…Set…FIGHT!" I was absorbed in my own world with the battle between the virtual me and Blaze.  
I pressed B and held it until my power gauge was filled 3/4 and I jammed A and aimed it at the cat. She's going to be dead in a second, I thought.  
The cat jumped around, but my already locked on aim followed her. And I let my psychic blast go. "Hyah!" my character grunted out.  
I sneered at her, but she smiled at me. "Watch and learn." Her character ducked, and she slid quickly to me, a safe distance from my blast. What! She was coming over to me and I can't do a thing to block her attack! I shouldn't have filled my gauge so much…  
Speaking of gauges, Blaze was filling her own. To the maximum. And just like that, she let the finger from the button A slip. To me, it seemed like in slow motion. Dust particles flew up as the button bounced back up and her gloved fingers rested lightly on the four buttons.  
Her character let loose a yell right after my attack was finished, and her whole body was set ablaze. The fire grew and grew until the whole screen was a blur of different shades of red and yellow, and once the screen returned to its normal setting, my character was lying on the floor with his quills a little burnt.  
Chaosdammit, she won! But that was only the first round. I glared at Blaze next to me, and I said, "It's not over yet,"  
I shrugged my shoulders and popped my neck a little. Time to get serious.

***

"Blah! I don't get it!" I complained while walking on the streets towards my house. Blaze was beside me, holding a triumphant smirk on a face. Her house was the same way for a little while before we split, where I go left and she keeps on going forward. We'd watched a movie after the game, and we ate at a fast food corner. We basically stayed at the corner and talked for a bit before leaving.  
"I guess I'm just more skilled than you," she shrugged.  
That's right. She beat me at the game. Two-to-one score…I was the one and she was the two.  
"Whatever…" I muttered, looking away.  
And suddenly, an arm was thrown around my shoulder. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal. Alright, it's almost time to split. Take care of yourself, okay? Don't go around acting like an idiot." She let go, but just before she walked away, she added, "And certainly don't pour ketchup over yourself. Even though I'm a cat, I won't lick you clean."  
I smiled. "I'll try."  
"I don't want you to try. I want you to do it. If you don't, I'll make sure that you'll have a headache from my merciless hands. Maybe even a few scratch marks."  
I shuddered. "No thanks."  
Just like that, we waved good bye, and I was all alone again.

As soon as I got home, I tackled my couch in front of the medium sized TV I owned. Clicking it on, I clicked the channel button over and over again. Nothing caught my attention.  
So since I was bored, and a little tired, I dozed off a little.

I woke up a little later, and the realized that the TV was still on. Just as I was about to turn it off, the channel caught my divided attention.  
"This morning, we'd discovered that a local man had gotten killed. We don't know his identity yet, because he was absolutely torn apart. No one could recognize him. However, from current researching and interviews, a man named Grimm was mysteriously missing. Could the dead and destroyed carcass be Grimm?"  
Then an image of the dead body appeared at the screen. Dried blood was everywhere. My eyes widened. Why does the image seem so familiar…  
And I froze. The small hair on the back of my neck stood up. Who the hell is in my house…  
I snapped my head around. "Who's there?" My eyes darted under my TV counter and I glanced at the digital clock. I slept the rest of the afternoon away. It was now 10:30 P.M.  
I felt myself getting dizzy, and the edges of my vision starting to bleed black. Clutching my head doesn't make it go away…  
I don't remember the rest as I blacked out.

Normal POV

"Greetings, Silver. Ready for your quest of the night?"  
The albino hedgehog grunted and bowed. "Yes, Mephiles."  
With a wave of his hand, Mephiles told him, "Go kill the cat you've just spend the whole day with. No one should know what's happening to you."  
"Gladly."

-

Holy shizzle sticks. What's going to happen? I have no idea because it's not going to be me who writes the next one…


	3. Chapter 3

(Normal POV 11:00pm)

The streets were dark, mysterious, even frightening that night ,but that didn't stop a particular feline from going out. She was sent by GUN to investigate the recent murder and the disappearance of Grimm. She knew they were inner connected but, how? Then she remembered what Silver had told her about waking up covered in blood. 'It couldn't have been him… Shadow or Sonic must have pulled a prank on him ,or something along the lines of it.' After all her best friend wouldn't do something like this…. Right? Finally, after what seemed like eternity she got to her destination. It was quite obvious with bright yellow tape surrounding the entire complex.

"Here goes nothing…" The lilac cat mumbled as she pushed the door open. After a moment of searching she finally found light switch. It flickered on leaving an ominous orange glow. Blaze's eyes widened. When Commander gave her a briefing he said it was horrifying but, this…. This was so far beyond that. When he said the body was torn to shreds it was literally, torn to shreds. Blood was everywhere, in every crack or crevice it was there. She examined the body or what was left of it anyway.

"Hello!" A high pitched voice chirped scaring the female cat.

Blaze whipped around trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. " Who's there!? Show yourself!" She screeched.

" nah, I'll pass. I like it back here." Said the voice.

"That wasn't a question," she growled. "I said. Come. Ou- Wha?!" you could hear a crunching sound and the sound of glass hitting the floor. Then, it was dark. Just like the streets except now she was with a murderer. Someone who could easily rip limbs clean off. Blaze quickly ran to the door and opened it… Well, tried anyway, it didn't even budge. "shit…"

" Going to leave so soon? Why you didn't even introduce yourself! How rude…" The murderer said tauntingly.

" What the hell do you want!?" Blaze yelled trying to look intimidating.

" Oh Blazey-chan, you know who I am. Right?"

Blaze growled. This person sure knew strike a nerve. Her hands curled into fists, and quickly surrounding themselves with fire. "Show yourself!"

"Blazey, Blazey, Blazey… Sorry ,but that's not going to help you." Blaze felt herself frozen, paralyzed. Then, something cold pressing against her neck. "Good night…"

( Silver's POV 11:30)

I stared questioningly at the azure hedgehog at my door step. "um…. Why don't you come in?" I said stepping aside to let Sonic in but, he stayed put. "Sonic, is there something wrong?" He looked as nervous as hell especially for how easy going he normally was.

"Well it'd be a lie if I said no. Any way everyone is going to meet up at my house at about 1:00 so, uh, just come over when you're ready…" He said before zipping off.

"Weird…" I mumbled. I walked inside and looked at the clock. It was 11:35. I sighed I had about an hour and a half of time to kill. Maybe if I got something to eat and took a walk it'll take long enough so, I can just go over there on the way back to my house. I walked up stairs to straighten myself up ,smoothing my quills and chest fur. I walked back down stairs and out the door heading to the city.

"Station Square" I mumbled. This isn't exactly my type of place but, I honestly didn't have much food at my house so… It wasn't much of a choice. I started walking already bumping into people that immediately glared at me. It was a relief when I arrived at my destination. I walked in the café and was seated to a table. I looked out the questions swarming my mind. 'What was Sonic so worried about…? I mean for a person as easy going as Sonic you wouldn't think he'd ever be that stressed, unless… No, that can't be it.' I thought.

"Excuse me sir?" The waitress said jolting me out of my thoughts. "What would you like?"

"oh, um… I'll just have some lemonade and a salad please." I said, all thoughts being pushed to the back of my head over the thought of food.

She quickly jotted it down on a note pad and smiled. "I'll have over to you inna jiffy." She said winking and me causing a faint blush to dust my cheeks.

"Thanks…" I mumbled embarrassed. She walked off and as she promised no less than about three minutes later I had my food. I ate fork-full after fork-full of salad but could barely taste it. I finished quickly and paid my bill. I walked out relishing the cool air on my fur and began to walk. It all went by to fast, I was honestly hoping for a little extra time but…. Apparently that wasn't going to happen. I took a nervous breath and knocked on the door. I was about to knock again when the door was flung open revealing a teary eyed Amy.

"A-amy?" I said worriedly, a sense of dread was beginning to make my stomach twist into knots. She didn't speak a word, only stood aside to let me in. I walked in and saw that Cream was bawling every one even Shadow looked saddened. "Sonic? Wh-what happened?"

He looked up and sighed. "Sit down Silver." I nodded cautiously and sat on the empty recliner. He sighed again, pity and sadness overwhelming his emerald eyes. "Well… Shadow why don't you do this." He said sitting down next to Cream and started to stroke her back.

"Silver, you do know about the murder that happened right?" Nod. "Well, B-…. Blaze she-…. Silver, I'm sorry…. Blaze is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Silver shuddered at the sight of his friend.  
Several days went by painfully slow after Silver had been told the horrible news. Now, he was looking right at her non-moving, dried with blood body.  
A variety of big, small, deep, and shallow cuts were existent everywhere on her arms, legs, face and back. An extremely big one that stood out from the others was on her neck. It was so deep, the head was almost cut off completely from her neck.  
As soon as he saw the gash, a sharp pain shot through his head. An axe…a bloodied axe. He saw a flash of memory come back…or maybe just a mental image. It went away as soon as it came, but Silver managed to register a silhouette of a hedgehog behind a cat, which was probably Blaze, with an axe in the murderer's hand.  
As soon as he snapped back, he felt himself tremble. He couldn't control it, and hot tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  
Just yesterday they were joking around with ketchup and kool-aid and playing games, and a night later, she's dead…what happened? Who could've done that He will never forgive that serial killer. Never.  
"Silver," Sonic walked up to him from behind. "I think we should leave her alone now…"  
With a silent nod, the gray hedgehog gulped down the oncoming sobs and walked away from his closest friend. 'If I looked at her any longer…I would've broken down in front of everybody…' he thought, and raced away to nowhere, where he could be alone.  
He came to a hill, and by then, it was already sunset. He curled up into a gray ball, hugging his knees to his chest. Burying his face in between his knees, he took in a big breath. When he let it out, the stress inside of him also poured out. Silver's sobs were choked, and he tried to keep it down, but pang after pangs of sadness shook him hard and he couldn't care less if somebody was disturbed by his fit. He'd just lost his best friend.  
Now, when he needed her, she won't be there. He won't have a comforting hand to rub his back, or a soothing voice to lull him to sleep. He won't be able to relive the times when he got burnt by her when she got angry, and certainly not the warmth from being in her embrace. No glares will be received from her sharp and calculating eyes, no growls will be heard whenever he messed up, and no reassurance will be offered when he was down, like right now.  
"Blaze…" he whispered, then broke into a yell. "BLAZE! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN AFTER YOU CAME BACK FROM IBLIS! You…you said that you'd…always be here…!" Silver covered his eyes with his gloved hands, the symbols glowing a soft blue.  
When he got quiet again and opened his eyes, Shadow and Amy were standing a little behind him, watching him with worry in their eyes. "Silver…There will be another 'Blaze.' You need to move on sooner or later…" Amy said softly.  
"What do you know…? What do you know about losing your best friend, HUH? All you do is chasing the oh so amazing hero around! You never lose anything! Sonic's always too nice! How would you feel if Sonic was taken away from you, dead and bloodied and cut up?!"  
Amy's lip quivered. "Silver-"  
"Don't even! Just go away!" he snapped, pointing behind her. His aggressiveness faded a little and melted into sadness. "Just…go away…"  
Amy turned towards Shadow and looked at him with pleading eyes, as if to say, 'you go take care of him. I can't.' Then, she ran off, a single tear flying in the air as she did so.  
Shadow looked at Silver with hard eyes. He took a small step towards him, and waited for a negative reaction.  
…Nothing.  
He advanced more and more until he was next to him. "What about me?" Ebony asked.  
Albino turned his head and looked at him with puffy eyes. "You should go, too."  
Shadow paused. Then said, "Are you sure that's what you really want?" His crimson eyes darted around, searching for signs of what the other wanted. He saw the silver hedgehog swallow.  
"I...don't want to be alone…"  
"Would I count as company?"  
"Blaze was…everything."  
"Then I can stay, no?"  
"She was my candle in the darkness. But…"  
Shadow laughed bitterly, making Silver look at him strangely. "But every candle diminishes. Just like my best friend…"  
"You…lost someone too?"  
Shadow smiled and looked at the bleeding sky. "Yeah. She was killed right in front of me. Couldn't do anything about it though. She wanted me to be safe…"  
Silver nodded slowly. "I can relate…"  
Chuckling a little, Shadow said, "Of course you can. After all, you lost someone who was the world to you."  
"How did you take it so well?" Silver inquired, remembering how he snapped and sobbed just earlier.  
"Haha, that's a good question. I didn't. I went around, killing a lot of people…thinking that that was what she wanted me to do; avenge her. But apparently, what she wanted for the humans who killed her was the exact opposite…she wanted me to give every one of them a chance to prove themselves good…" Shadow shook his head. "I was such an idiot."  
"I…will I…do the same?" Silver wondered, half asking himself.  
"Well, that depends…but there's always a possibility. But that's not a good thing. Just…try to refrain from losing control, okay? Don't end up with a ruined ego that can never be recovered. Don't end up like me."

XXX

Silver decided to stay at Sonic's house for the rest of the day. He didn't want to wake up in blood again. Surely Sonic would stop him if he did anything. Right?  
They talked, watched TV, played games…by the time it was about ten, Silver was almost happy and didn't feel the pain of losing Blaze anymore. But whenever she was brought up for more than three sentences, he would always become quiet.  
After they'd taken a shower and is already in bed with the lights off, Silver was mentally and physically exhausted. He felt bittersweet. Whenever he loses someone, it is for sure that his other friends will be there. But the person is still gone…  
He slowly drifted to sleep his brows scrunched, but a small smile on.

XXX

"Morning, Silv," Sonic yawned.  
Silver turned his attention to the blue hedgehog. "Hey," he said, and looked at himself. No blood. Huh. Weird.

-

BAM! That was my part. Hopefully, my crappiness in the chapter doesn't show, because I, myself, was kind of unsure if that made sense or not.  
Silver: It definitely didn't.  
*ignore him*  
Shadow: It sucked so hard.  
*ignores him*  
The other author (ShadilverMephilverLover): It was horrible.  
Aww, darn it! TT^TT


End file.
